Legado Hyūga
by Bnyspiral
Summary: Es una pequeña historia basada en una teoría, espero les guste y cualquier sugerencia, comentario y critica es recibida.


Legado Hyūga

Hola, soy nuevo o aspirante en esto de los fanfics así que si ven que fallo mucho pues ya tienen un porque. Todo lo aquí escrito es parte de una teoría que he estado "investigado" y creyendo desde hace ya tiempo, y como ya dije antes es una **TEORIA** (además de que lo estoy compartiendo en forma de _fanfic_ ) muchas cosas no tendrán sentido o yo les daré otra porque es algo necesario para darle sentido a esta pequeña historia, es todo por mi parte, disfruten y adiós.

(Personas hablando)

( _Pensamientos de personas/ entidades)_

Capítulo 1: Un sentimiento mayor

Konoha una de las cinco grandes naciones, también conocida como la aldea oculta de la hoja con muchos buenos ninjas/shinobis; entre ellos se puede destacar a uno y no es por menos él es su hokage Uzumaki Naruto, siendo el jinchūriki de Kurama, la vestía de nueve colas, el que un día fue el culpable de la destrucción de gran parte de Konoha ahora está junto a su mayor protector.

Naruto ya ere reconocido desde antes (aunque fuera por lo que tenía contenido y sufría por esto) ahora tenía una vida muy ocupada con todo el papeleo que conlleva ser el hokage de una aldea en modernización y no solo eso también siendo esposo de Hyūga Hinata y padre de dos hijos, Uzumaki Boruto y himawari, nos situamos con el primero de sus hijos el cual está a punto de terminar una misión.

Bosque en los alrededores de Konoha

La misión era simple, solamente detener a unos ladrones que habían tomado una pequeña cosecha y pedía rescate, fácil para este grupo de tres ninjas y su maestro, ya tenían a los bandidos detenidos era tan solo de llevarlos y entregarlos simple.

En el camino Sarada vio que Boruto estaba distraído (más delo normal), no se atrevió a decirle nada al inicio simplemente pensó que se le pasaría. Mientras que Mitsuki trataba de sacarles algo de información a los bandidos infundiéndoles miedo con su jutsu -Manos de Serpientes Ocultas en las Sombras-, al parecer Mitsuki lo disfrutaba un poco pero lo disfrutaba.

Sarutobi Konohamaru sensei (líder de este grupo) se hallaba adelante hablando con algunos campesinos de la zona los cuales le contaban los acontecimientos sucedidos, en este rato que pasaron esperando mientras Konohamaru así el reporte de la misión Boruto aún seguía con esa cara de distracción mirando las montañas que se encontraban en el horizonte, Sarada creía que simplemente estaba admirando el paisaje descansando pero Mitsuki se le había acercado un poco para tratar de hablar con él, pues se había dado cuenta de que Boruto estaba distraído pero en ese momento fue cuando Konohamaru estaba listo para irse así que se pusieron en marcha.

"Boruto te encuentras bien" le dijo Mitsuki acercándose a él mientras saltaban entre los árboles, pero este no reacciono al llamado de su compañero así que le volvió a hablar con un tono más fuerte de lo normal "¡BORUTO!" mirándolo fijamente y esta vez este se dio cuenta.

Este se voltio, con una cara un poco preocupada "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras tan fijamente? Te he dicho que me asusta que hagas eso Mitsuki" le decía mientras se cara cambiaba a una cara de confusión pero sin perder el sentimiento anterior.

"Te quería preguntar qué te pasa, te veo muy distraído" le decía mientras este cerraba los ojos y le sonreía.

Boruto en se momento cambio su cara para que no preguntara más contesto "Nada no te preocupes, solamente estoy algo aburrido esta misión fue demasiado fácil para mí, y tú Sarada qué opinas" este se voltea con dirección asía adelante donde se encontraba su compañera cargando uno de los bandidos.

Sarada volteo con una cara despreocupada pero seria "Es una misión y sea fácil o difícil debemos cumplirla, deseo llegar a ser Hokage algún día así que debo esforzarme desde ahora" después de decir esto ella se apresuró saltando más rápido entre los árboles.

Esta respuesta se la esperaba Boruto sin embargo este también se adelantó para alcanzarla y junto Boruto le seguía Mitsuki, este último cargando con dos bandidos atados con un lazo hecho de serpientes.

Cuando al fin la alcanzaros Boruto le hizo una nueva pregunta "Vamos Sarada sé que quieres ser como el tonto de mi papá siendo Hokage pero te puedes dar un descanso al menos en estas misiones y aceptar que son demasiado fáciles, y si me ayudas tal vez consigamos esta vez tomen en cuenta nuestra propuesta de que ya estamos listos para las misiones de un rango mayor, apóyame Mitsuki" volteándose, pero no pensaba que Mitsuki estuviera tan cerca. "¡MITSUKI! No te acerques tanto"

Mitsuki cambiando de expresión de seriedad a una de felicidad "Lo siento simplemente quería escuchar bien, y si tú lo dices estará bien para mi" nuevamente cerrando los ojos y dándole una sonrisa a Boruto.

En ese momento tanto Boruto como Sarada lo miraron y les dio un pequeño escalofrió con tal sonrisa dada por su compañero, sin embargo estos siguieron hablando sin darle mucha importancia a lo que había pasado.

Sarada volteándose donde se encontraba estos dos les respondió "No negare que algunas de estas misiones si son algo fáciles pero debemos cumplir con todas y si lo hacemos rápido será mejor así que apresúrense"

Boruto haciendo un puchero acepto lo que le dijo su compañera y siguió.

Oficinas de entrega de misiones

Ya en la aldea se encontraban en las oficinas donde se daban las misiones, Konohamaru dando el reporte de la misión y sus estudiantes hablando entre ellos

"En serio estoy muy cansado de estas misiones de rango D y C, necesito un verdadero reto" decía Boruto mientras se ponía las manos en la nuca con una expresión de aburrimiento.

Sarada en ese momento recordó que tiempo atrás Boruto se encontraba distraído y pregunto "Como digas Boruto pero dime ¿Por qué estabas tan pensativo en el bosque? Y no me digas que estabas aburrido por la misión porque no te estabas quejando en ese momento, así que vamos dinos en que pensabas" Sarada diciendo esto mientras se acercaba a él.

Boruto en ese momento recordó lo que estaba pensando en ese entonces y trato de hacerse el loco para no decir nada "Q-que dices yo no estaba pensativo, ya se lo había mencionado a Mitsuki solamente estaba pensado en el nuevo videojuego que sacaran la próxima semana. Digo parece que estará mejor que el anterior" se le escapaba una gota de sudar al decir esto pero pudo mantener una expresión de normalidad lo mejor que pudo.

"Vamos Boruto dinos que te pasa por algo somos tus compañeros, y hasta tal vez podamos ayudarte a resolver lo que tengas en mente" le decía Mitsuki, sin embargo Boruto seguía sin decir nada.

"Vamos chicos no tengo nada ya le he dicho mil veces, además ya casi se acerca la hora de comer ¿qué les parece si vamos a las hamburguesas?" desviando el tema con éxito logro que se olvidaran, al menos por ahora de ese tema.

En ese momento Konohamaru se les acerco diciéndoles "Está todo listo chicos, nos podemos ir así que nos vemos mañana, cuídense" les decía mientras se alejaba con rapidez a la salida.

"Han notado que estos últimos días Konohamaru sensei ha estado muy apresurado al irse, creen que deba preocuparnos eso" Dijo Sarada moviendo un poco los lentes.

"Lo dudo, él debe tener una novia o un compromiso para que tenga que irse tan rápido, digo Konohamaru nii-chan y yo somos muy unidos y porque no querría estar conmigo" Dijo Boruto mientras daba una gran sonrisa "Pero bueno tengo hambre que tal si nos apresuramos a ir a las hamburguesas, tal vez nos encontremos con alguien en el camino o en el restaurante"

Restaurante

Se encuentran Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki, Shikadai, Inoji y Chouchou sentados en dos mesas una al lado de otra, todos comían y hablaban. Boruto, Inoji y Shikadai se encontraban también jugando un videojuego y Mitsuki sin apartarle la mirada a Boruto.

"Vamos Boruto ayúdanos con esta parte" dijo Inoji haciendo un pequeño puchero.

"Vamos que ya casi me tengo que ir, mi madre me matara si llego tarde a casa" Siguió Shikadai para que Boruto aceptara.

"Está bien, solo déjenme darle otra mordida a mi hamburguesa" mientras este masticaba el pedazo de hamburguesa que tenía en su boca empezaba a jugar, pues él le prometió a Himawari que jugaría con ella al llegar de hacer su misión y ya era tarde así que debía darse prisa.

"No entiendo cómo pueden estar tan obsesionadas con esas cosas, yo me concentraría más en probar nuevas comida de este lugar" menciona Chouchou a Sarada con un expresión de decepción mirando a los chicos jugar su videojuego. "Y tú Sarada que te gusta hacer, además de estar viendo a Boruto en secreto" lo dijo en voz baja levantando una ceja y dando una sonrisa burlona a Sarada.

"Chouchou me prometiste que no dirías eso y menos en frente de él" sonrojada y con una cara de enojo diciéndolo en voz baja, sin embargo…

"Que no te apene Sarada es algo normal además creo que harían una gran pareja, se complementan el uno al otro" Dijo Mitsuki el cual estaba sentado al lado de Sarada.

"P-Pero que ¡MITZUKI! ¡¿Por qué estabas escuchando lo que decíamos!?" Le dijo Sarada sonrojándose a un mas, parecía un tomate.

"Pero si yo estaba aquí antes de que hablaran de eso, pero dejando eso de lado se nota que te le quedas mirando a Boruto, o al menos yo lo he notado" Contesto Mitsuki dando un pequeña sonrisa.

Sarada en ese momento se levanta y lleva su charola de comida al basurero y se va con una cara muy sonrojada y enojada al mismo tiempo pero Boruto se da cuenta.

"Sarada a dónde vas, Sarada" pero este no obtiene respuesta alguna. "Hey Mitsuki sabes porque se fue Sarada"

Mitsuki estaba a punto de contarle de lo que hablaban Chouchou y Sarada pero en ese momento Chouchou rápidamente le tapa la boca para que no diga nada y contesta.

"Se fue porque dijo que iba a entrenar y que le ayudaría a su madre a hacer la comida" contesto Chouchou casi asfixiando a Mitsuki por la forma en que lo tenía agarrado.

"Boruto no te distraigas que ya casi completamos esta parte del juego" dijo Inoji sin apartar la mirada de su consola de videojuegos.

"Ok perdón" dijo Boruto volviendo a jugar, sin hacer otra pregunta o cuestionar a Chouchou del porque tenía a Mitsuki agarrado de esa forma.

"Ni se te ocurra decir nada de lo que escuchaste aquí en la mesa o mencionarle algo a Boruto sobre Sarada, o al menos que no quieras ver la luz de sol otro día más" le dijo Chouchou a Mitsuki con una voz muy seria y una cara igualmente de seriedad.

"Está bien lo prometo, aunque tarde o temprano él se dará cuenta de eso" menciono Mitsuki cambiándose de lugar.

"¡DIABLOS! Se me hace tarde debo irme, lo siento otro día acabaremos la misión, me tengo que ir adiós" dijo Boruto llevándose la charola de comida al basurero y corriendo a la salida con una cara de preocupación.

"Heeeyyy Boruto espera ya casi terminábamos esta parte" grito Inoji pero no consiguió nada "Pff como sea tu y yo podremos pasarlo ¿verdad Shikadai?" volteo Inoji a su costado pero vio que Shikadai se estaba levantando también, claro este con más calma que Boruto.

"Lo siento Inoji a mi igual se me hace tarde, y no quiero ver a mi madre enojada conmigo al menos otra vez no… No sabes cómo se pone cuando no llego a tiempo a casa" Dijo Shikadai levantando la mano en forma de despedida y dirigiéndose a la salida.

"Como sea yo también debo irme, adiós Chouchou" dijo Inoji apagando su consola y saliendo del restaurante.

Calles de Konoha (noche)

Se ve a Boruto correr entre las calles de Konoha ya cayendo la noche y apresurándose más cada vez, saltando entre los tejados de algunas casas y edificios.

" _Lo de anoche fue muy raro… ese hombre de color blanco con esas ropas y esos ojos nose no me da buena espina, tal vez deba mencionárselo a mi madre o a mi tía Hanabi, aunque tengo miedo a que me juzguen digo a mi parecer parecía un alienígena_ " Se decía Boruto a si mismo dentro de su cabeza.

La otra noche había soñado con un hombre (o al menos eso parecía) este era de un color blanco en su piel y unos ojos azules, per un azul fuera de lo común.

" _No lo sé pero siento que tengo algo relacionada con él es como un sentimiento que nació en mi desde que lo vi, nose si buscar respuestas sea lo mejor tal vez solamente deba dejarlo pasar y ya_ "

Mientras pensaba esto casi llegaba a su casa aunque este estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de eso, y es raro ya que es un ninja y debería estar siempre atento a su entorno.

"Ojala Himawari no se enoje mucho conmigo, tal vez deba llevarle algo como un dulce o algo para tratar de que no me mate con su byakugan... me da miedo en verla enojada de nuevo como la vez anterior, cuando despertó su byakugan"

Fue entonces cuando Boruto se decidió para a comprarle un dulce a su hermana, todo iba normal entro a una tienda y busco el dulce favorito de su hermana lo pago y salió con un poco de prisa pero al salir vio algo raro arriba de un edificio pequeño, era ese hombre el que había visto en su sueño lo estaba mirando fijamente así pasaron algunos segundos y fue cuando ese hombre dio unos pasos atrás hasta el punto de no verse. Boruto lo más rápido que pudo trato de alcanzarlo, pero al llegar a la azotea de ese edificio.

"¡Hey! Espera, q-que dónde está, no pudo irse tan lejos e tan poco tiempo" lo trataba de buscar mirando las azoteas de otros edificios pero no encontraba rastros de nada, ni pisadas ni nada pero fue entonces que vio una sombra en el suelo y al mirar al cielo solo pudo observar la luna en todo su esplendor, era una noche despejada pero noto algo raro en la luna, se veía como una pequeña mancha que cada vez se volvía más pequeña.

" _Ok esto ya me está asustando un poco la verdad tal vez deba mencionárselo a mi madre, tal vez ella tenga respuestas porque de mi padre dudo obtener algo más que un kage bushin que no dure ni 3 minutos hablando sin que se esfume_ " pensó y decidió seguir, aun le tenía más miedo a su hermana que a ese hombre blanco que había visto.

Casa de Uzumaki Naruto

Boruto llegando apresuradamente a su casa con una cara de asustado por lo que le espera por parte de su hermana traga saliva y decide entrar.

"La llegue madre, Himawari" Trato de decirlo sin que se notara que estaba muerto de miedo.

"¡Nii-chan! Por fin llegas a casa" le digo Himawari mientras esta se le acercaba para darle un abrazo pero realmente ella al llegar con él le dé una palmada en el estómago que le saco todo el aire.

"Hola Boru… pero que ha pasado aquí porque ¿estás en el suelo estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa?" dijo Hinata al ir a la puerta y ver a Boruto en el suelo y ver a Himawari al lado suyo y al parecer Himawari había utilizado nuevamente el byakugan con su hermano. "Himawari que te he dicho en utilizar el byakugan con tu hermano, sabes que puedes llegar a lastimarlo mucho" Dijo Hinata con un tono de voz preocupada pero dulce al mismo tiempo.

Hinata ayuda a Boruto a poder lastimarse y llevarlo a la sala con ayuda de Himawari, este poco a poco va recuperando la conciencia y entre pequeños murmullos se puede escuchar.

"Hi-himawari te-te traje algo, búscalo en mi bolsillo" En ese momento apenada Himawari hace lo que pide su hermano y busca en su bolsillo y en el encuentra una paleta en forma de conejo con un pequeño moño de azúcar color rosa.

"Muchas gracias nii-chan… p-perdóname por lo que te hice por favor" dijo Himawari con algunas lágrimas escapándosele, pero entonces Boruto se le acerca y se las limpia con el dedo.

"No te preocupes y tu perdóname por no haber llegado temprano para poder jugar contigo" Se levantaba mientras decía eso a su hermana.

"Ok Himawari es hora de dormir igual para ti Boruto tienes una misión y debes levantarte temprano" Dijo Hinata al ver que sus hijos se habían reconciliado y ya con menos preocupación.

"Está bien mamá, buenas noches que descansen" Dijo Himawari mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto frotándose los ojos y en una mano llevando un oso de color rosa y en la otra la paleta que le había dado su hermano.

"Si madre pero me podrías contestar algo antes, es una simple pregunta que tengo" menciono Boruto mirando fijamente a su madre.

"Si dime que pasa" contesto Hinata

"Pues veras, he tenido un sueño muy raro para serte sincero y en este sueño aparece un hombre, eso creo, con un color blanco de piel una túnica algunas marcas entre la zona del pecho y del cuello y tenía unos ojos azules muy extraños"

Hinata trago un poco de saliva y contesto "Ya veo… tal vez solamente es solo un sueño raro sin nada de importancia" En ese momento Hinata se da la vuelta y se dirige a la cocina.

Boruto contesta a esto su experiencia de camino a casa "Pero madre yo lo… lo vi de camino a casa"

Hinata sin saber que hacer contesta "¿E-enserio? Tal vez haya sido una persona común o estés cansado por la misión de hoy" tratando de darle una respuesta a su hijo sin descubrirse a ella y sin voltearse, ya que estaba con una cara de preocupación y sus latidos eran cada vez más fuertes y agitados.

Boruto sospechaba que ocultaba algo pero no quiso seguir el tema y así lo dejo "Si crep que tienes razón tal vez estoy cansado por la misión de hoy, pero como sea buenas noches" este dijo esto y se retiró a su cuarto subiendo las escaleras.

Hinata al escuchar que la puerta del cuarto de Boruto es cerrada voltea y sacando unas lágrimas de tristeza pensaba " _Como es que Boruto sepa algo acerca de Toneri, tal vez se haya dado cuenta… no lo creo no hay nada que le haya podido decir_ " mientras decía esto se sentaba en el suelo de la cocina pensando en lo que le había comentado su hijo, en Naruto y en lo más importante en Toneri.

Se levantó y pensó " _como sea debo evitar que Boruto sepa que su verdadero padre es Toneri_ "…

Fin

Fin del primer capítulo, espero que te haya gustado ya que a mi esta teoría (llámame loco o como quieras) me ha convencido y creo oportuno crear una historia para que pueden entenderla o al menos que sapan sobre ella.

Como ya dije desde el inicio esto es una **TEORIA** y algunas cosas no pueden llegar a tener mucho sentido pero para tener diferentes puntos de vista es bueno saber de ella, o al menos eso creo yo.

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y si veo que es apoyada tratare de seguir, cualquier queja, punto de vista, critica o comentario es bienvenido y **más si es respetuoso.**


End file.
